DULCEATA
by yunkimin
Summary: YOONMIN Nama: Park Jimin Umur: 7 tahun Cita-cita: menjadi istri Min Yoongi OMEGAVERSE, BL,TYPOs DLDR
1. Chapter 1

DULCEATA

.

.

.

YOONMIN

ABO

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa hasilnya?" Namjoon mendudukan diri diatas meja milik Yoongi dan menaik turunkan alisnya. "Aa.. tunggu sebentar, akan ku tebak, kau pasti... eum.. omega!"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Kim" Yoongi menyeringai. "Perkenalkan, Min Yoongi, Alpha" ucap Yoongi bangga.

"Serius kau alpha?" Namjoon berucap tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Yoongi bangga.

Min Yoongi, Alpha, 17 tahun, Sekolah menengah akhir tingkat tiga.

.

.

.

"Jiminie, topinya kenapa tidak dipakai?" Seohyun, guru TK nol besar itu sedang menunduk menatap satu-satunya murid yang datang kesekolah tidak memakai topi.

"Nanti rambut Jiminie rusak" Jimin menatap takut pada gurunya.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar dan menggusap rambut Jimin sayang. "Topi ini tidak akan merusak rambut Jiminie, tapi kalau Jiminie tidak mau pakai topi, tidak masalah. Ayo kita masuk kelas" Seohyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan Jimin, tapi Jimini malah mendiamkan tangan gurunya itu dengan wajah tak enak hati.

"Jiminie?" Seohyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Maaf, Bu guru, tapi Jiminie tidak boleh bergandengan tangan dengan sembarang orang" ucap Jimin polos, membuat wanita muda di depannya tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Seohyun bertanya disela tawanya.

"Nanti suami Jiminie marah" Jimin membungkuk sopan dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Park Jimin, 7 tahun, cita-cita menjadi istri Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, kepalanya menjulur kearah lapangan dimana anak-anak SMA sedang pelajaran olahraga sementara kelas Jimin sudah selesai.

"Jiminie, kau tidak pulang?" Taemin, teman sekelas Jimin menatap Jimin penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi, Appa Jiminie juga belum menjemput" jawab Jimin tanpa memperhatikan Taemin.

"Kau melihat siapa?" Tanya Taemin penasaran dan ikut menjulurkan lehernya kearah lapangan basket.

Tepat saat Taemin ikut-ikutan menjulurkan lehernya, bola basket menggelinding kearah keduanya dan berhenti didekat kaki Taemin.

Dari lapangan, kedua bocah itu bisa melihat namja pucat tengah berlari kearah mereka.

Jimin dengan sigap langsung menggeser Taemin dan berganti menjadi Jimin yang berdiri tepat didepan bola basket.

"Yah! Yah!" Taemin bersandar pada tembok agar tidak jatuh karena Jimin cukup kuat mendorongnya.

Saat Yoongi tiba didepan Jimin, Yoongi menunduk, mengambil bola dan menatap Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung" sapa Jimin ramah.

"Jiminie, belum pulang?"

"Jiminie belum di jemput, hyung" Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi dengan mata berbinar-binar karena Yoongi mengajaknya bicara.

"Mau permen?" tawar Yoongi dan meletakkan dua permen tangkai ditangannya.

Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Yah! Min Yoongi! Bolanya!" teriak Namjoon dari lapangan.

"Sebentar!" balas Yoongi. "ambil permennya" ucap Yoongi.

"Terimakasih" Jimin tersenyum lebar dan malu-malu mengambil permen dari tangan Yoongi.

"Jiminie... sedang bertemu suami ya..." teriak Hoseok dari lapangan dan disambut dengan kekehan teman- teman sekelasnya.

Di sekolah, Jimin memang sudah terkenal apalagi di kelas Yoongi. Jimin satu-satunya anak TK yang tidak takut pada Yoongi dan malah dengan berani mengatakan kalau dia adalah istri Yoongi dimasa depan saat kantin sedang ramai saat itu.

"Kau mau ku hajar?" teriak Yoongi pada Hoseok.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu lagi, Jiminie" pamit Yoongi dan menggusak rambut Jimin.

Yoongi sudah berlari bersama bolanya menuju lapangan basket sementara Jimin masih terdiam didepan pintu dengan pipi yang merona lucu.

"Jiminie!" Appa Jimin melambaikan tangannya kearah Jimin dan berjalan mendekat pada anaknya yang sedang menggenggam permen tangkai ditangannya.

"Appa..." Jimin berlari dan melompat kepelukan Appanya.

"Harimu menyenangkan?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di leher sang Appa yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Taeminie, Jiminie pulang dulu ya" Jimin melambaikan tangannya pada Taemin dan menatao lagi kearah lapangan dimana Yoongi sudah sibuk dengan permainan basketnya.

"Jiminie melihat siapa di lapangan?" Tanya Appa Jimin penasaran.

"Hehehe, rahasia" Jimin terkekeh.

.

.

.

Tetiba kepikiran buat beginian...

Ini bukan PEDO ato LOLI ato semacamnya ya kakak yorobun. Cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akhirnya aku lulus dari sekolah ini" Hoseok menatapi jas sekolahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan kagum.

"Aku pikir aku akan selamanya disini. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akhirnya datang" Namjoon menambahi.

Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan kedua temannya hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lulus sekolah. Sesuatu yang mereka rasa seperti menunggu ibu berbelanja. Sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak pernah usai. Tapi hari ini datang juga. Mereka berhasil lulus dengan Namjoon menjadi lulusan terbaik sekolah mereka.

"Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, kesini, kita akan berfoto bersama" teriak ketua kelas mereka, Junmyeon.

Ketiganya mengangguk dan berlari kencang menuju lapangan basket dimana teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah berkumpul seluruhnya.

Tepat hari ini, Min Yoongi, alpha, 17 tahun, resmi lulus dari sekolah menegah akhirnya.

.

.

.

DULCEATA

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru, dimana si kecil Jimin sudah naik pangkat menjadi anak SD. Jimin kembali bersekolah ditempat yang sama saat dia masih taman kanak-kanak dulu. Jimin dan teman sekelasnya yang baru terlihat sedang berbaris untuk masuk kedalam kelas baru mereka. Terlihat Jimin dengan tas berbentuk kepala anjing berwarna kuning dipunggungnya sedang menatap kearah lapangan dimana upacara baru akan dimulai. Karena Jimin masih SD kelas 1, mereka belum di wajibkan untuk ikut upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

"Jiminie, kepalamu" Taemin mendorong pelan kepala Jimin agar lurus kedepan, karena sejak tadi Jimin selalu menghadap kesamping dan belakang.

"Jiminie sedang mencari seseorang, Taeminie" omel Jimin pada Taemin.

"Tapi bu guru sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, nanti bu guru marah" nasehat Taemin.

Benar saja, wali kelas Jimin yang baru, berjalan kearah Jimin yang masih sibuk melirik-lirik kebelekang.

"Jiminie?" sapa wali kelasnya ramah setelah melihat _name tag_ yang terpasang dibaju Jimin.

Jimin buru-buru mendongak keatas, matanya terlihat ketakutan. Guru mereka- Yuri- tersenyum hangat.

"Jiminie mencari eomma dan appa?" Tanya Yuri ramah.

"Mianhae, bu guru" Jimin membungkuk takut-takut.

Yuri kembali tersenyum dan berjongkok disamping Jimin. "Jiminie sudah besar, jadi eomma dan appa tidak boleh menunggu. Jiminie pasti akan bertemu dengan eomma dan Appa lagi, tapi nanti, setelah Jiminie selesai sekolah"

Jimin melirik sedikit kearah wali kelas barunya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Anak pintar" Yuri menggusak rambut Jimin, kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan masuk kelas sekarang. Ayo, pegang bahu teman kalian, jangan sampai terlepas, ya" Yuri memberikan insturksi.

Dibelakang, terlihat orangtua yang sedang berdiri menatapi anak mereka satu persatu yang mulai masuk kedalam kelas. Yuri membungkuk pada orangtua yang mengantarkan anak-anak mereka dan mengucapkan salam Sebelum Yuri menutup pintu kelasnya.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama, Jimin berdiri di depan kelasnya yang lama, kelas taman kanak-kanak-nya dulu dimana dia bisa melihat Yoongi setiap jam istirahat pertama. Jimin sudah berdiri lebih dari 10 menit, tapi namja pucat yang dicarinya tidak juga terlihat. Disampingnya, ada Taehyung yang menjadi teman sebangku Jimin sekaligus teman baru Jimin di sekolah.

"Kita menunggu siapa?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Bibir Jimin terlihat turun, matanya terlihat sedih begitu menatap Taehyung yang sedang santai mengunyah roti pemberian ibu-nya.

"Wae?" Taehyung mengerjab bingung karena Jimin terlihat sedih.

"Yoongi hyung kemana, ya?" Jimin menatap sedih kearah Taehyung. Dia sudah capek berdiri, tapi Yoongi belum juga muncul.

"Siapa itu?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

"Yoongi hyung-ku. Apa Yoongi hyung sakit makanya tidak sekolah?" Jimin menatap Taehyung seolah teman barunya itu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Seperti apa Yoongi hyung itu?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran.

"Tampan,lalu tampan , kemudian tampan" jelas Jimin.

Taehyung mengernyit.

"Pokoknya tampan!" Jimin berkeras karena wajah Taehyung terlihat seperti sedang mengejeknya. "Lihat saja nanti kalau Yoongi hyung sudah muncul!" Jimin membuang pandangannya kesal. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada, pertanda dia sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Taetae harus minta maaf!" paksa Jimin.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" Taehyung mengernyit.

"Karena Taetae tidak percaya Yoongi hyung itu tampan!" Jimin kembali membuang pandangan dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada setelah berbicara sedikit keras pada Taehyung. Masih merajuk.

"Aku kan tidak kenal Yoongi hyung" Taehyung berkeras tidak ingin minta maaf.

"Pokoknya minta maaf!" Jimin menatap kesal pada Taehyung. Matanya sudah berkaca karena Taehyung tidak juga minta maaf padanya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Minta maaf! Taetae!" paksa Jimin.

"Tidak mau! Jiminie!"

"Taetae!"

"Jiminie!"

"Hey, ada apa?" salah satu guru piket yang kebetulan melewati koridor TK, mendatangi Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang bertengkar.

"Taetae!" Jimin menunjuk Jimin, mengadukan teman barunya itu pada sang guru piket.

"Jiminie yang lebih dulu, pak guru!" gantian Taehyung yang menunjuk Jimin.

"Sssttt, jangan saling menyalahkan. Itu tidak baik." Sang guru menengahi. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Jiminie memaksa Taetae untuk minta maaf, tapi Taetae tidak bersalah, pak guru" Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Taetae salah!" Jimin menangis karena kesal.

"Tidak!" elak Taehyung.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kalian berdua menangis?" guru piket itu menarik Jimin dan Taehyung mendekat padanya. Dengan sabar pria itu menghapus air mata Jimin dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

"Kalau teman, tidak boleh saling marah. Kalian teman, kan?" guru itu menatap Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian.

Keduanya mengangguk dengan tangan kecil mereka yang tidak berhenti menghapus air mata yang turun deras di pipi keduanya.

"Dengar anak-anak. Tidak peduli siapa yang salah, kalian harus saling memaafkan. Mengerti?"

Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo berbaikan. Ayo peluk"

Guru itu tersenyum lebar saat Jimin lebih dulu memeluk Taehyung dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Nah, sekarang, kembali ke kelas. Jangan bertengkar lagi, ya" guru piket itu menggusak rambut Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Ne, Pak guru" Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk patuh.

Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka.

"Dasar anak-anak" guru piket itu tersenyum lebar. Saat berbalik, matanya tanpa sengaja mengkap sosok kecil lain yang sedang mengintip di jendela. Matanya berbentuk bulat bening dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Woah..." si kecil itu kembali ber-woah-woah ria, sekalipun sudah tertangkap basah tengah mengintip. Dan bisa dipastikan anak itu menaiki meja agar bisa sampai mengintip di jendela.

"Hey, kenapa memanjat meja?" guru itu menatap anak kecil bermata bulat itu dengan membuka sedikit jendela kaca didepannya.

"Kookie sedang melihat lapangan, pak guru" anak yang mengaku bernama Kookie itu menjawab dengan polos.

"Oh ya? apa yang Kookie lihat?"

"Kookie melihat ring basket yang tinggi sekali. Di rumah Kookie, tidak setinggi itu" ucapnya kagum.

"Kalau Kookie sudah besar, Kookie boleh bermain di lapangan basket dengan ring tinggi itu."

"Benarkah?" mata anak itu terlihat berbinar-binar senang.

"Tentu. Jadi, sekarang Kookie harus turun dari meja, nanti setelah pulang sekolah, Kookie bisa melihat ring basket itu dari dekat."

Anak itu mengangguk antusias, tanpa bicara apapun, anak kecil itu turun dari meja. Hilang sudah wajah kecil itu dari jendela kaca.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah seminggu lebih Jimin melakukan hal yang sama setiap istirahat. Jimin selalu berada di koridor TK untuk menunggu Yoongi, tapi lagi-lagi Yoongi tidak muncul. Hari ini Jimin sepertinya sudah sampai pada batas sabarnya. Saat tidak mendapati Yoongi muncul di depannya, anak itu mulai menangis sedih.

Kesabarannya seperti tidak bisa lagi membuat Jimin agar tidak menangis. Jimin kecil berjalan dengan mata berair ke kelasnya. Di dalam kelas, Taehyung sudah menunggu kedatangan Jimin. Taehyung sudah capek menemani Jimin seminggu ini dengan hasil yang sama saja.

Namja kecil itu mendudukan diri di samping Taehyung, melipat tangan diatas meja dan menelungkupkan wajahnya disana, si kecil Jimin mulai menangis.

Merasa kasian, Taehyung akhirnya mencari ide. Dia memiliki saudara yang berada satu sekolah dengannya yang sekarang berada di tingkat akhir sekolah dan sudah beberapa hari ini saudaranya itu sering bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Nasib mujur, begitu keluar kelas, Taehyung menemukan saudaranya –Byun Baekhyun- sedang melintas dilapangan dengan temannya yang bermata bulat. Taehyung berlari menuju namja itu dan merentangkan tangan utuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti.

"Taehyungie?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya melihat adik sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Baekie hyung, apa Baekie hyung kenal dengan Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Yoongi hyung?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Iya, suami Jiminie!" jelas Taehyung, karena itulah satu-satunya informasi yang Jimin beritahukan padanya. Yoongi hyun adalah suami Jiminie.

"Jiminie?" Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu Park Jimin yang kecil?" teman Baekhyun- Kyungsoo bertanya memastikan.

"Iya, Jiminie yang seperti ini!" Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya agar menyamai pipi Jimin yang bulat.

"Ah.. aku ingat. Kau mencari Min Yoongi sunbae?"

"Kau tau?" Baekhyung mengernyit.

"Itu, anak TK yang pernah aku ceritakan. Yang mengatakan pada seisi kantin kalau dia itu calon istri Yoongi sunbae" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyung tertawa. "Ah iya, aku ingat. Kenapa kau mencari Yoongi sunbae, Taehyungie?"

"Bukan aku yang mencarinya, hyung. Tapi Jiminie" jelas Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kasihan Jiminie, sudah seminggu ini dia selalu menunggu Yoongi hyung-nya, tapi Yoongi hyung-nya sepertinya sakit, jadi tidak sekolah" jelas Taehyung.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Eum, begini, Taehyungie.. Yoongi sunbae sudah tidak sekolah disini lagi" Baekhyun menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

"Apa sakitnya parah?" Tanya Taehyung polos.

"Bukan. Yoongi sunbae tidak sekolah lagi karena sudah lulus" jelas Kyungsoo.

Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian berlari meninggalkan keduanya menuju kelas.

"Jiminie, gawat!" Taehyung mengguncang badan kecil Jimin yang masih menangis.

"Jiminie sedang menangis, Taetae! Jangan diganggu!" omel Jimin.

"Ini soal Yoongi hyung! Yoongi hyung sudah lulus!" ucap Taehyung heboh.

"Lulus? Apa itu?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"E- itu, lulus itu..." Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan. "Pokoknya karena lulus, Yoongi hyung-mu tidak bisa sekolah lagi!"

"Apa itu sangat buruk?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Tentu saja! Buktinya, Yoongi hyung-mu tidak sekolah karena lulus!"

Jimin menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada Taehyung. "Yoongi hyung terkena lulus..." isak Jimin sedih. "B-bagaimana ini Tae?"

"Penyakit lulus pasti mengerikan sampai tidak bisa sekolah. Jiminie jangan sedih, ya" hibur Taehyung.

Bukannya terhibur, Jimin malah makin menangis keras.

Jimin dipulangkan lebih awal karena tidak berhenti menangis. Appa-nya bahkan kebingungan karena Jimin yang terus menangis bahkan sampai di rumah, Jimin kecil masih terus menangis sesenggukan.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku sudah di sekolah, Ahjussi" Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

Hari ini dia terpaksa datang lagi ke sekolah lama-nya untuk menjemput sepupu kecilnya yang baru masuk TK. Karena sepupunya belum pulang sekolah, Yoongi memilih pergi ke kantin sekolahnya sambil membeli minuman dingin.

"Yoongi sunbae!" Minggyu, salah satu junior Yoongi yang sama-sama masuk ekskul basket menyapa Yoongi ramah.

"Oh, kau" Yoongi menatap sekilas dan mempersilahkan Minggyu duduk didepannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi anak kuliah, hyung?" Tanya Minggyu penarasan.

"Belum masuk kuliah. Jadi aku tidak bisa cerita"

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau aku sudah masuk kuliah, kau tidak akan menemukanku disini, Minggyu"

"Benar juga. Jadi, kenapa hyung ke sini?"

"Menjemput sepupuku"

"Siapa? Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau punya sepupu disini?"

"Jungkook, masih TK. Jadi tidak perlu ku umumkan, apalagi minta tolong padamu untuk di jaga" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Oh, masih TK" Minggyu mengangguk paham. "Oh iya, aku jadi ingat istri-mu hyung" Minggyu terkekeh.

"Istriku? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sudah menikah?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Itu, anak TK yang pernah bilang akan menjadi istri hyung di masa depan" Minggyu tertawa.

Yoongi ikut tertawa. "Jimin?"

"Iya, Jimin." Minggyu tertawa lagi. "Dia sekolah disini lagi, hyung. Anaknya lucu sekali. Tadi siang aku masih melihatnya berdiri di koridor TK sendirian"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Bukannya dia seharusnya kelas 1 ya?"

"Iya, tapi dia sering terlihat di koridor TK bersama temannya, aku tidak tau namanya" jelas Minggyu.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jimin adalah satu-satunya anak kecil yang tidak takut padanya, anak itu bahkan mengatakan dengan lantang kalau dia adalah calon istri Yoongi dimasa depan, di depan umum.

Pernah satu kali Jimin menangis karena terlambat di jemput oleh Appanya, Yoongi yang melihat Jimin sedang menangis sendirian di koridor, menemaninya sampai anak itu tertidur Karena terlalu lelah menangis. Yoongi juga membantu Appa Jimin untuk menggendong Jimin sampai ke mobil karena anak kecil itu tertidur sambil memeluk leher Yoongi erat-erat dan merengek saat Appa-nya menarik Jimin dari gendongan Yoongi.

Itu pertama kalinya Yoongi berkenalan dengan Appa Jimin yang Yoongi ketahui adalah pemilik toko buku terbesar di Negara mereka.

"Sebentar lagi Istrimu pasti akan pulang, hyung. Sudah jam setengah dua belas"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Aku jadi ingin melihatnya menggunakan seragam SD"

Minggyu tertawa.

Perbincangan keduanya terputus saat Yoongi melihat kerumunan anak TK yang sudah berdiri berbaris di koridor, di depan gerbang sudah terlihat orangtua yang menjemput anak-anaknya.

Yoongi pamit pada Minggyu untuk pulang, berjalan menuju Jungkook dan menggandenga tangan sepupu kecilnya itu bersamanya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu sekolah, Kookie?" Tanya Yoongi basa-basi.

"Kookie melihat ring basket yang tinggi, hyung" cerita Jungkook.

"Setelah beberapa jam disekolah kau hanya melihat ring basket?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Itu keren" ucap Jungkook lagi. Matanya melirik-lirik ke belakang dimana ring basket itu berada.

"Kau sudah punya di rumah"

"Tapi itu pendek. Tidak seperti punya sekolah" Jungkook berkeras.

"Ya, terserahlah. Ayo pulang"

Yoongi menggandengan tangan Jungkook dan menyampirkan tas kecil Jungkook pada bahunya. Yoongi bisa melihat beberapa anak kelas satu mulai berkeluaran dari kelas, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari Jimin. Sudah lima menit Yoongi berdiri dengan Jungkook yang sudah merengek minta di gendong karena kepanasan, tapi Yoongi tidak juga menemukan Jimin dikerumunan anak SD itu.

"Apa sudah pulang ya? tapi bukannya mereka baru saja keluar kelas?" guman Yoongi pelan.

"Yoongi hyung, ayo pulang" rengek Jungkook lagi.

Sekali lagi Yoongi memastikan dan menatap berkeliling. Saat tidak juga menemukan Jimin, Yoongi berjalan menuju gerbang, tempat mobilnya di parkirkan.

"Ayo" ajak Yoongi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yoongi menatap kebelakang sekali lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada Jimin disana.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
